


Holidays with the Chocobros

by synthysammy07



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just holiday fluff, M/M, but it's christmasy, it's holiday inspired, plenty of Gladnis and Promptis coming soon, probably won't call it Christmas, some happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: How do the Chocobros spend the holidays?Just know there'll be cake, gifts, kissing, and plenty of holiday cheer.





	1. Cake of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday series for the weary and bright!

“Uh-oh.”

“Don't say uh-oh.”

“Okaaaay~ Would you rather hear me say oh shit?”

Noctis looked at his best friend beside him, each covered in flour and egg yolks. All they wanted to do was bake a cake, like the one Ignis made on weekends to enjoy with his coffee. It was supposed to be an appreciation gesture of sorts. Though, based off the flipped over bowl and electric mixer dead on the ground, it was looking to be more of a disaster.

“Hey Prompto?”

“Yup?”

“This is bad.”

“Duh. Now we have to clean and, last I checked, we both suck at cleaning.”

They examined the dirtied counter and floor, bland batter dripping into pools of more batter and unmixed dry ingredients. Prompto slid a finger over the splotches on Noctis’s tee to taste what they were attempting to create. Noctis couldn't help but watch and wait for the result. 

Even if it was all ruined, it had to have tasted good.

“Ew. That tastes like clumped up runny eggs.”

The young men sighed in defeat, still looking at the mess in front of them. 

“Ignis keeps the cleaning stuff in a cabinet.”

“Uh. No offense Noct but, I think we should call the big guy.”

“Are you serious? We can do this ourselves!”

Prompto, with a hand on his hip, bluntly replied.

“No we can't.”

“Yes-”

“Noct. We can't.”

Noctis dropped himself on a stool, shoulders slumped and hand reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, sliding through his contacts to make a call. It rang. It rang for a very long time. Suddenly, a groaned out hello was heard. Noct couldn't help but laugh and, instead of replying, put his phone on speaker for Prompto to hear. Another grumpy hello and both boys were laughing.

The man on the other line growled and hung up. It couldn't be helped. Noctis and Prompto were on the ground, red faced and teary eyed from laughter. The blond noticed the screen go blank.

“Oh crap. He hung up.”

Prompto grabbed Noct's phone and redialed. He took deep breathes in, trying to contain his giggling. Noctis hiccupped and sat against the cabinets, holding onto his sides. This time, nobody answered.

“Guess we shouldn't have laughed.”

They concluded in unison.

After a while, they helped each other up off the ground, almost slipping on slimy egg whites. Noctis tried calling one more time, hoping to keep calm this time around.

It was ringing. A second after, a familiar ringtone went off. It sounded muffled and distant. Noctis looked at Prompto who went straight to his backpack. He dug through till he found his phone. It was off, most likely dead. Prompto shrugged his shoulders at Noctis. They looked all around, under couches, beds, and piles of dirty clothes. They found nothing.

Noctis walked toward the main door of his apartment, placing an ear to it. He heard the ringtone, sounding closer than before. His hand began to unlock the door slowly. Once the last lock was undone the door was pushed open abruptly, causing Noctis and Prompto to yell.

“What the hell is wrong with you two!?”

“G-Gladio!?!”

Noctis cancelled his call and smacked the tall man as hard as he could. A big hand pushed him away and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, big guy! We weren't expecting you!”

Prompto bumped Gladio's shoulder playfully before he too was shoved away.

“Prank calling funny to you? And why are you awake? I thought his “Highness” didn't like getting up early? Don't you know it's twelve in the afternoon? On a weekend no less?”

“I don't. Ugh. How'd you get here so fast, anyway?”

Gladio began looking around, noting the mess all around. Then he saw the kitchen. Forget the comics and scribbled-on paper on the dining table and couch. The kitchen was the main attraction. Gladio turned around to see Noctis and Prompto smiling with guilt. The big guy smirked.

“Iggy called me. Told me to come over and watch you two while he went in for a meeting.”

Noctis returned the smirk.

“Really. I just assumed you two were banging when I called.”

Prompto gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. The prince and his shield glared at one another till Gladio smiled widely and wrapped his arms tightly around his young prince's shoulders. 

“We only do that when you kids are at school.”

“Ugh.”

“Hey. You brought it up.”

“Whatever.”

Gladio noogied Noctis's head before letting the squirming boy go and turning to the other boy in the room.

“So. Prompto. What happened in the kitchen?”

“Oh, that? Ahaha… you see we- uh, we…. You know!”

“You two were banging?”

Noctis threw the closest thing he could grab at Gladio who was chuckling at Prompto's reddened face. Priceless look. The big guy walked behind the counter, kneeling down to take out a container of wipes, a roll of heavy duty towels and cleaning solution. He tossed a bucket at Prompto and the towels at Noctis. It was clear that this is what he was being pranked called for.

“Fill that half way with water then put some of this solution in there. As for you Noct, start clearing away whatever this crap is.”

“It's cake batter. Quit acting like you don't know what it is.”

“I didn't know. This was cake batter? What? Just eggs and flour?”

“I'm pretty sure that's how Ignis makes cakes. Like the one he eats with his coffee.”

Gladio smiled at Noctis as he began to wipe away batter and yolk. He was trying to make something for Ignis. About time. It was endearing to see though. Noctis and Ignis shared a very special bond and, at first glance, you wouldn't think Noctis appreciated all that man does for him. Far from that.

Though he'd never admit it, Noctis tried his best to please Ignis. Hed even try to behave similarly or copy his posture. It was like watching a child put his parent up on a high ass pedestal. During time alone with Ignis, Gladio enjoyed listening to him boast about the prince and how he works hard and takes his studies seriously. 

***

An hour of cleaning passed by pretty quick. Besides cleaning up the kitchen, Gladio had Noctis and Prompto clean everything else. They organized and dusted. Swept and did whatever studying they had to do for the coming school week. The floors and walls were visible for once. 

“Good job, boys.”

“No thanks to you.”

Noctis scoffed as he and Prompto put the cleaning supplies away. They high fived one another then turned their attention to Gladio on the couch. He was sprawled out, boots laid out on the floor, eyes closed, hands behind his head and whole body practically taking up the whole couch. The perfect cushion to jump on.

“Hey. Since you're done there, bring me a drink from the fridge.”

“Sure~”

Prompto replied while nudging Noctis with his elbow. Equipped with childish grins they quietly snuck up in front of Gladio. They counted down from three with their skinny fingers. 3… 2… 1…

“Jump!”

They plopped down on top of an unexpected Gladio. He immediately reacted with an umph and a natural reflex in the legs to kick up. He pushed the closest person off him first and the unfortunate soul that remained got an arm around the neck in a mock choke hold. Poor Prompto.

Gladio threw throw pillows at the boys before they ultimately retreated back to the kitchen. 

“Little punks.”

Prompto and Noctis began to gather ingredients again. An immediate red flag went up in Gladio's mind as the boys pulled out more flour, eggs, and this time, a canister of sugar.

“Whoa. What do you two think you're doing?”

“Making a cake.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out at Gladio as he dried up newly washed measuring cups.

“Yeah! For Iggy! Wanna help us big guy?”

“First off. You don't even have half the ingredients you need for a cake. Second off, Iggy doesn't make that coffee cake that he likes with his late night coffee.”

Prompto and Noctis looked on in confusion. Gladio removed himself from the couch, slipping his boots back onto his feet. He took out a couple of keys from his pocket and walked toward the door.

“Come with me, kids.”

“Where to?”

Noctis asked as he and Prompto scrunched their faces in lost confusion.

“Hurry up.”

***

The three of them had squeezed themselves, more like Gladio squeezed, into an SUV. Heated leather seats and screens in the back, muted with the news on. Noctis took to the passenger side while Prompto sat behind Gladio who was in the driver's seat. It was a fifteen minute drive from the apartment to their destination.

“A grocery store?”

Noctis hopped out of the car, sunglasses and cap on to block out the monstrous light. 

“Why a grocery store?”

Prompto jumped out, watching Gladio come out and lock the car. 

“You want a coffee cake for Iggy, don't you?”

“Yeah…”

The two boys replied in unison and followed a grinning Gladio. They walked through the entrance, past vegetables, fruits, and frozen meats till they finally reached the bakery section. Not the baking aisle. The already-made stuff. Prompto drooled over cakes and cookies while Noctis eyed Gladio.

The big guy went up to the counter where he was greeted by an elderly baker. Not having to say a thing, the baker went off to the back and came out with a pretty white box with a tiny red ribbon on top. Gladio then paid using a Crownsguard issued credit card. When he turned on his heel, Noctis was face to face with him arms crossed, foot tapping.

“Are you kidding? You BUY the cake?”

“I can't bake so yeah. One day, Iggy walked in all tired and insisted he make his own damn cake. I said no. He asked if I was capable of making one, I said no again. He tried to enter his kitchen but I pulled him out and threw him in the shower.”

“That's when you bought the cake?”

Prompto peeked behind Noctis's shoulder, interested in this story. 

“Hell no… That's when we had sex.”

Noctis made a disgusted look before yelling at his shield.

“STOP! EW!”

Prompto joined in, crying in Noct's shoulder.

“C'MON! NOT NECESSARY!”

Noctis and Prompto stuffed their fingers in their ears, tuning Gladio's perverted laugh out. The big guy, cake in tow, motioned for the boys to follow so they could meet up with Iggy at Noctis's apartment.

***

“Here already, Iggy? Saw your vehicle in the parking garage.”

Gladio waved at the new face in the apartment while Noctis, and Prompto walked in behind, defeated after one too many “disturbing” comments from the big guy.

“The meeting was short. Figure I'd come straight over here since all of you would be present. Turns out, no one was around.”

“Yeah, well, I had to take the boys out to the store.”

Gladio showed off the boxed cake in his hands. Ignis helped himself up from the couch, setting down a can of Ebony coffee and a newspaper on the coffee table. Instead of walking toward the other three men, he made way to the kitchen. Noctis and Prompto immediately looked at each other, guilty, childish grins in tow. 

Gladio crossed his arms, watching in amusement. There was a high chance Noctis and Prompto missed a spot and Ignis saw it. This meant only one thing. A long ass lecture. A lecture Gladio was more than glad to join in on.

But to his disappointment, Ignis said nothing. 

“I wish you had left a note. Dinner may take a while to prepare.”

Noctis pushed past Gladio to join Ignis in the kitchen, surprised he wasn't about to get lectured. He wasn't about to take any chances so instead, he offered to give Ignis a break. If he didn't get to make him a cake, he was going to treat him to dinner.

“Hey Iggy. How about instead of you cooking, we go out to eat... You choose the place.”

“Well, that is a rather generous offer but, I don't mind cooking for all of us.”

Noctis crossed his arms, being joined by Prompto's persuasive ways.

“Nah! C'mon Iggy! Let Noct pay! It makes him look like an actual adult~”

Ignis watched as the young boys in front of him innocently smiled. Noctis still reminded him of the bright eyed child he met when they were children. That smile could help him get away with murder. Admittedly, he couldn't say no to his prince.

“Well… okay. You're paying. I expect you to continue to budget as I've shown you and-”

Gladio, standing behind the boys, lightly shook his head at Ignis with a tiny smile. 

Ignis stopped halfway and sighed.

“Nevermind. But do change your clothes. Your shirts look… oddly white.”

Noctis and Prompto laughed nervously.

“I should have something that fits you Prompto.”

“Sweet!”

They took off to Noctis's room. Gladio yelling in their direction.

“Better come quick!”

Ignis, suppressing a laugh, elbowed Gladio before returning for his Ebony on the coffee table. The big guy followed, sitting himself on the couch. He patted the spot next to him once he got the other's attention. Ignis seated himself in Gladio's open arm, head to the bigger man's chest.

Gladio purred, peeking Ignis's interest. He only did that when he had some sort of secret.

“What is it Gladiolus?”

“Just something that happened earlier.”

“Do tell.”

“well… if you insist.”

“I do.”

Ignis smiled from Gladio's kiss on his head. Before he could even speak, the big guy was laughing in pure amusement.

“Okay. Earlier, before I even got here, Noct and Prompto were attempting to make a cake for you.”

“Really?”

Ignis smiled.

“They made a huge mess but, it was cool. You know? Even better, it was Noct's idea. He said it was a… cake of appreciation or something like that.”

“Now that, is something I didn't know.”

Ignis got up and moved on to Noctis's bedroom door. Gladio sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for the other to return. When he did, after a few knocks and an urging to hurry up, he looked at Gladio with a straight face. 

“Are you saying you knew about the mess?”

Gladio joined Ignis by the counter. His curiosity was rewarded with a knowing smirk.

“You made both of them clean, am I correct?”

“Yeah.”

Ignis shook his head. A gesture he usually did toward Noctis when he did something after being told what the consequences would be.

“Gladio. They're notorious for not cleaning well. Look.”

Ignis opened the cabinet door under the counter the younger boys had been working on. Dried up batter remained along with the smell of lemon scented dish soap. Clearly, they missed a spot. Gladio snickered, crossing his arms in a bit of shame.

“Don't tell Noct about this.”

“I should.”

“Gladio.”

“Fine. I won't. Don't see the fun in that though.”

A few minutes later, Gladio was yelling for the boys to hurry up. Thankfully, they came running out of the room, hair brushed and clothes less wrinkled than usual. It was a rather clean look from Noctis and Prompto that had Gladio and Ignis in shock.

“Your Highness?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses thinking they were misaligned.

“Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Noctis and Prompto?”

Gladio approached them both rather abruptly, sending Prompto behind Noctis in a hurry. The darker haired boy rolled his eyes at the situation.

“Shut up.”

Ignis, upon further inspection, noticed the sloppy tuck in of their shirts. Noctis obviously had a small stretch in his clothing that made them look slightly big on Prompto. To their credit, their brushed back and side brushed hair made for some handsome looking fellows. Noctis opted for brushed back.

What else could be said except for a nice compliment from Ignis.

“You look like a fine young man, your highness.”

“Thanks… I guess…”

Ignis stared at him a little while longer before changing his mind.

“On second thought, your majesty. I would like to eat that cake instead. With all of you.”

Noctis and Prompto let their arms drop to their side, having gotten dressed for nothing now. At first, they thought the man was joking. They quickly realized he wasn't when he and Gladio walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

“Wait. Specs? You're serious?”

Noctis caught up to the taller men in the kitchen. The aroma of fresh coffee beans filled the air giving the soothing feel of a coffee shop. Ignis let a brief smile appear while he watched Noctis scramble around the kitchen. 

“I'm serious. You went out of your way to get this cake. I'd like to enjoy it with you here. As a matter of fact…”

Ignis turned around, staring at Gladio. The bigger man sighed, reaching for his keys.

“You want that special edition mint creamer?”

“Certainly.”

“Prompto. Let's go!”

Upon Gladio's roaring request, Prompto followed, waving to Noctis before closing the door behind him.

Silence reigned for the next twenty minutes or so. Ignis kept an eye on his coffee. Noctis began setting the table, plates clanking against wood. The utensils chattered in his hands along with the shuffling of napkins. The prince looked in Ignis's direction, trying to find the right thing to say. Nothing stupid, hopefully.

“So uh… how's Gladio treating you?”

“Hm? Just fine, actually.”

“Gonna be two years soon, right?”

“Yes.”

Ignis smiled reaching for the hot pot of coffee. The liquid slid into ceramic mugs, the server taking a small whiff of the heavenly aroma. Noctis continued to struggle with making conversation with his advisor. More than anything, he wanted to thank him for everything he's done so far. But how to do so without sounding like a sap?

“Hey Ignis?”

“Yes, Noct?”

“Um…”

The advisor brought all four mugs over, perfectly balancing them between his thin fingers. 

“Something the matter? Are you feeling I'll? You look a tad pale.”

Ignis ran a cool hand over Noct's forehead. The prince just shook his head. He came up with no better way to show gratitude do he just let it out. 

“Iggy, I know I don't thank you much for the things you do for me and for Prompto when he sleeps over. I thought, to show you my appreciation I'd… well… i went with Gladio and Prompto to get you your favorite cake.”

Noctis eyed the kitchen that was a mess earlier. There was no way he was telling Ignis of that little blunder.

“Ugh! The thing is I want to say thanks……...……. For everything.”

The other removed his hand from his prince's face. To hear this from Noctis himself brought warmth and joy to his heart. The young man didn't have to say it out loud to know he was grateful. But every now and again, the words being said out loud was enlightening to hear.

“Oh… Noctis. I- I don't know what to say.”

“yeah…"

"I'm here to serve you Noct. It's my duty, as your advisor and your brother.”

“Thank you, Ignis.”

“You're very welcome.”

Ignis affectionately caressed Noctis's cheek and chuckled, making the other blush in embarrassment. He went back to slice up the cake. Pulling a cake cutter from a drawer near the counter. 

Noctis looked back and forth between his hands and Ignis. He unwillingly began to confess what he didn't want out. There was nothing Noctis could do. The words were just rolling off his tongue like a ball going down hill.

“Okay! Fine! I'll say it! PromptoandItriedtomakeyouacakeearlierbutwemadeamess!”

Ignis gave Noctis a blank look, a few blinks, and a sigh all the while Gladio and Prompto walked in (rather loudly at that) as Ignis mumbled under his breathe,

“I know.”


	2. The Sweetest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto going through a crowded day of gift shopping and misinterpretations.

Many pairs of feet stomped and toddled about the streets. Sidewalks were crowded, restaurants were filled up, and retail stores were running low on merchandise. The most popular items on demand were gone. Shelves were messy piles of ruined items.

Holiday sales were the worst. The crowds sucked the jolly life out of everyone. Including a once hyped up Prompto. At this point, he was slumped over prince Noctis's shoulder, dark circles under his eyes and breathing slipping into a nap… while they were walking. 

Noctis dragged him to the nearest bench, having no remorse for the elder that was about to rob Prompto of a semi decent rest. They glared at one another, Noct being faster and winning the petty race. He sat Prompto down first and kept his shoulder to his best friend's temple. He snuggled up cutely into his prince's neck, releasing a ten second long sigh.

“Noct, dude. Why can't you just use your title to skip the lines and get what you want?”

“No. I told you earlier. If I do that, we'd have mobs of citizens and paparazzi on our asses.”

“I don't care if they arrrrrre.”

Noctis tilted his head in the direction of the blond on his shoulder. He elbowed Prompto's rib, earning a grunt in return.

“I thought you agreed to not skipping the lines for the thrill of holiday shopping?”

“My feet hurrrrrt.”

“You're such a baby, Prom”

The prince checked his surroundings. No one in the thick crowd was looking at them, especially not with their phones out. He turned back to Prompto, leaning his face into his head. The blond smiled brightly as he felt warm lips against the top of his head. 

It was difficult to be affectionate in public. People knew the face of their royalty and could be unforgiving when it came to scandalous pictures. Holidays or not, people want to get some money one way or another. Even If that meant selling out the prince.

Prompto looked up at Noctis. They smiled, enjoying one another's company to the fullest. The cooler temperatures helped with setting the peaceful mood they were locked into. That was until Prompto's alert tone went off. He quickly retrieved his device from his pocket, fumbling about in a hurry. As his eyes scanned the message, they widened.

“What's up, Prompto?”

Noctis held a curious look toward his unusually silent friend. Prompto finally responded with his jaw dropped to the floor.

“Remember how you wanted that copper cooking set for Iggy?”

Now the prince was wide eyed himself.

“You mean the one we saw on TV?”

“Yes. At the Kitchen Palace.”

“Shit! Prompto! We're close by!”

“I know! Let's go!”

The boys, with the filled up shopping bags they had gained from the start of their adventure, took off running to the store of interest. Of course, that also meant anyone else who got the same message was high tailing to the same place.

Despite being exhausted earlier, Prompto, with a new sense of excitement, ran fast. Very fast. Weirdly, Noctis was about a step behind instead of matching his pace. He was pretty tired as well but, that shouldn't have been any reason not to keep up.

Prompto, not caring at the moment grabbed a hold of Noctis's hand, causing his prince to blush. They held onto each other tightly. A few more wide steps and they were the first ones at the door. It seemed too good to be true.

Prompto peeped through the glass doors.

“We aren't the first ones, are we?”

“Nope. But there's always a chance! C'mon Noct! Let's go!”

He did it again. Prompto gripped Noctis's hand tightly, not a care in the world. They pushed through crowds, looking for the pots and pans for Ignis. It was a box set with sixty pieces of pots, pans, lids, and a couple of slotted spoons and spatulas. 

Nothing in sight that resembled what they wanted till finally, a lone box. It stood on the floor, just begging to be picked up. The boys grew closer to the next item getting checked off their list. Again. Too good to be true.

A middle aged woman jumped at the box like a feral beast preying on a helpless anak calf. Noctis could've sworn she was foaming from the mouth. Prompto, as the woman's hands had begun to wrap around the box, slid his hands over and under. It was a struggle for two minutes till a worker and Noctis pulled them away.

“That boy didn't have it! I got it first!!!”

“Nuh-uh! We saw it first and I grabbed it.”

They began to argue childishly. The prince tried to cut in but their roaring over powered his low voice.

“Prompto. It's fine. Let her take it. I'm sure we can find something else for Iggy.”

“No way Noct! You know we had-”

“No why did you…. Shit…”

Noctis shuttered after hearing 'Noct’ burst out from Prompto's mouth. As soon as the blond realized what he had said, he covered his mouth. They looked around the suddenly quiet store, retreating slowly in a backward motion.

Everyone began murmuring and whispering about Noctis. There would be no saving them now.

******

“Lunch at last!”

Prompto let his lower body slouch off the booth he sat in, Noctis sitting across from him.

“I'm just glad Ignis was able to get us out of that store without discovering his damn gift. I hope he likes it.”

“Dude. I said I was sorry.”

Noctis grumbled as he slurped away at a chicken noodle soup. Prompto, attempting to eat his Gighee ham and cranberry sandwich, giggled as his best friend hung his head low to eat. 

“You're too adorable, Noct!”

“Prom- Really!?!”

Prompto had taken several pictures of Noctis slurping and focusing intently on his food. The prince blushed as he kicked Prompto's leg under the table. He laughed furiously from the wailing display going on undercover. 

After their leg war, the boys resumed eating. For most of lunch time, they were quiet. Taking in the sights of everyone smiling, having fun, and acting crazy over every single sale.

“So Noct. Who's left on your list?”

Noctis knew who was left cause he saved this particular person for last. But, feeling a nervous, floaty feeling arise in his stomach, he pulled his list out from his pocket and uncrumpled it. 

“I got Iggy the set. Bought that thirty can cooler thing Gladio has been wanting. Got dad those glow in the dark ties and the ones that change color when it's hot or cold. Bought Clauras one of those six pack of stress balls. Iris is getting that art set thing with all the paint…… Got Cor a book full of jokes. Doubt he'll laugh though.”

“Worth a shot! So then…. that's it?”

Noctis shot a panicked glance at a smiling Prompto. Internally, he began to kick himself. His thoughts scattered everywhere, almost feeling they were noticeable to the world. If they were alone, he'd kiss Prompto because he could. On the other hand, he needed to get to the things he wanted before they were all gone. There was the slight obstacle in the form of delectable, sunny Prompto.

“No… uh… I uh… I need you.”

Prompto's face turned redder than a Lucian and killer tomato combined. 

“Y-you… you need me? Uh…. You mean….”

“Yeah.”

“I'm not sure I'm comfortable… I mean- I am, with you, I just…. I don't think-”

“You deserve something, Prompto. For putting up with me.”

“Aw, I mean… but… right now?”

“Huh?”

They were focused on one another. Nobody blinked, nobody moved. Both of them stood in confusion and stomachs ready to let go of lunch. Noctis thought insanely hard on this conversation. What was Prompto getting at? 

Noctis dwelled on it a little while longer before he too was as a red as the tomato paste Ignis would create on occasion.

“No…. I meant…I meant the list.”

“Oh! Hahaha! Right! I knew that! Haha!”

Their laughs were horribly awkward. They shifted back and forth on their feet and scratched their heads in embarrassment. No one said a word afterwards.

******

Noctis walked through the last store he'd need to be at, alone. Prompto said he'd catch up later, saying he needed to grab something. During that time, Noctis decided to buy the things he had been wanting to get for Prompto's gift. Time went by slowly as soon as his friend took off.

The crowds were beginning to die down. Stores were messy, the shelves in complete ruin. Surprisingly, the things Noctis thought he'd struggle to find were in plenty of supply. Not to say, the stuff was scattered about in a messy piles.

He scanned the shelves for the things he had seen in his emails. As long as the packages were intact, he was good to go. Noctis purchased everything without any problems. Just a close call at the checkout. He dropped his license and a few people caught sight of it. Thankfully, the cashier made everyone blow off what they thought they saw.

“Now to wait for Prompto…”

Noctis sat on a bench with a few of the things he bought. A member of the Crownsguard had picked up the larger gifts, per Noctis's request. The cool air of the evening began to set in. It was perfect snuggling weather but the person to snuggle with still wasn't here.

The earlier confusion over what Noct had meant by 'I need you.’ floated about in his mind. He began to think on the double meaning his friend made that out to be. He needs Prompto.

“I need you…”

“Who?”

Noctis jumped to the sound of his best friend standing behind him, a small bag in tow with whatever else he hauled today. His cheeks were reddening from the coolness, including his nose. Noctis couldn't help but stare at his slightly shivering blond. 

Prompto, too, couldn't help but stare at the blue eyed prince on the bench. Everything around them turned into a blur, lights glimmering in the most special way. His hands grasped the bench. Noctis quickly noticed how Prompto's body bent as he leaned down into his eye level. 

“I need you…”

Noctis said it again. If there was any gift he wanted more than anything this year, it was to have Prompto. That's it. Just his fun, clutsy, adorable, understanding best friend. The one that made him feel… Complete.

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

They tilted their heads, Prompto doing most of the work, eyes closed, lips practically touching. But not before Noct's phone went off in a split second. They both snapped out of their moment, catching a breath after the intensity of the moment. 

“You should… probably get that.”

Prompto had a hint of sadness as he looked down casually at his feet. Noctis sighed, taking his phone from his pocket and checking to see who was calling.

Gladio huh? Noctis let it ring two times more before putting it back in his back pocket and jumping over the bench. Prompto took a few steps back, surprised at Noctis's actions.

“Y-youre not gonna get that?”

“Nah. It can wait.”

Noctis took hold of Prompto's perfectly, freckled face in his hands. Though they were both cold from the dropping temperatures, Noctis's hands were the warmest things Prompto had felt all day.

He didn't let a second pass this time and kissed his best friend. It was a perfectly leveled kiss. No tip toeing or weird neck arches. It wasn't as sloppy as Noctis and Prompto always recalled their first few kisses to be. Just right.

They pulled away from one another, blue eyes keeping to the others blue orbs. In that act, Prompto had managed to wrap his arms around Noctis's neck. He pushed his head playfully against his prince.

“Awww~ You sure can be sweet at times!”

Prompto smirked childishly.

“Shut up.”

Noctis blushed away from his friend’s gaze.

“It's true!”

“Geez. C'mon. Let's go get warmed up.”

Noctis broke free and began his stroll back to his place. Prompto gave his reddened cheeks more color, once again misinterpreting what Noct said.

Or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! Some cute Promptis to add to the joys of agonizing yet thrilling gift shopping! Ugh! Some people can be so horrible when it comes to toys! 
> 
> But whatever! Happy fluffy Promptis makes me happy!


	3. Coffee and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out turns into the need to kiss and go on a hunt for some mistletoe.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee floated through the air inside the coffee shop Ignis sat in. His leather, gloved fingers tapped against the table as he waited. An already read newspaper was folded under a dessert plate topped with a half eaten slice of cinnamon coffee cake.

The little shop was filled, with a line extending outside the place. Everyone was lively despite not having their evening doses of caffeine. Ignis, too, felt the same. There was just something about the holidays that always made him feel warm. 

“Hey. Sorry that took long.”

“Not your fault, Gladio.”

“Yeah. It's still hot, I swear.”

Ignis coughed at that comment, taking it another way. He quickly brushed it away once his lips hit the brim of his disposable coffee cup. The warm contents, rich and dark, sent a hot tingling sensation down his chest to his stomach. There was nothing like a hot cup of coffee.

Gladio sat across from Ignis, admiring the way Ignis's lips barely parted to let his tongue sweep away the coffee left behind. He loved when Ignis had his coffee and cake. That meant he'd be even more delectable than what he already was. 

However, Ignis wasn't one to let Gladio simply kiss him in public. He wasn't huge on pda and therefore, gave hints to Gladio every time he noticed the big guy coming on to him. There was definitely a little thrill to be savored from waiting all day to kiss but, sometimes, Gladio just wanted to proudly show his love to the world.

Like right now. Ignis, elegantly, with perfect posture, ate his coffee cake. His cheeks rosy from the cold air that hit him each time the door opened. It was a beautiful sight. Gleaming eyes and hums of happiness made for a fantastic show. Gladio needed to find a way to kiss that gorgeous face. But how…

“Read anything interesting in the paper while I was in line?”

Ignis looked up from his other worldly experience. His green eyes landing on Gladio's amber orbs intensely. With a content face, he nodded.

“Just of the many festive attractions going on this week. There'll be competition for arts, crafts, cooking, and singing.”

“Sounds like something Noct and Prompto would go do. Except for the cooking. We all know how that went last time.”

“Indeed. There was a few other interesting bits to be noticed. Earning rewards by performing certain activities.”

“What sort of activities?”

Gladio winked at Ignis who shrugged it off with a 'typical Gladio’ eye roll. He handed Gladio the newspaper from under his plate. The big guy took it, flipping through the pages like an eager child.

“I didn't read up on it but it seemed rather interesting.”

Gladio found the page with the list of activities. There was treasure hunting, riddle solving, mini games and-

“Hey Iggy, look!”

“What is it?”

Gladio quickly turned the page over for Ignis to follow along as he read the details.

“There are six mistletoes hung up around the shopping area. Only one, when pulled down will sound off the celebratory alarm. The winning mistletoe changes every fifteen minutes or when the winner has been pulled.”

“How interesting…”

“Let's try it.”

Ignis's eyebrows furrowed in, giving Gladio a not so content look. He took the last three sips of his coffee and the last bite of his cake. Mistletoe leafs to kissing. Kissing Gladio was rather fun, especially when the moment was heated. The little kisses were the best and there was no doubt getting kissed multiple times while trying to pinpoint the winning mistletoe would be ideal.

But, Ignis had a thing of being shy. How many prying eyes were dying to get a scandalous shot of the Prince's shield and advisor? It's not like they were giving away who they were. Their clothing was casual, they weren't openly speaking of their duties. It's just incredibly unimaginable, kissing so much with people watching. 

“Iggy? You okay?”

“I don't know about this, Gladio. I've never kissed you in public…”

“No you haven't. It be a good start though.”

Though he hesitated, Ignis agreed to the silly game and soon departed with, a more than happy to go, Gladio.

******

“We've been around five places and still nothing. And the elusive sixth mistletoe that no one has found.”

“It changes every fifteen minutes Gladio. Not to mention the crowds…”

“Some people are just wild.”

Gladio swung his arm around Ignis. Anyone would be losing their balance and falling over. Not Ignis. He simply let it be, appreciating the extra warmth coming from the firm forearm touching his neck. 

The big guy yawned a big yawn. His sigh long and drawn out. Ignis could tell he was disappointed. They didn't even have the chance to kiss. 

“How about we get some coffee and call it a day, Gladio?”

“Sure.”

Another sad sounding sigh and they turned back to the coffee shop. The mistletoes were in Ignis's mind. They were always crowded and fifteen minutes apart from one another. Anyone could simply stay at one location and wait fifteen minutes but, who was to say everyone's clocks were set at the same time. Shops were notorious for being minutes late than the automatic times of a mobile device.

Five locations found but no one could find the last. Because of this, people were mostly missing out on the opportunity to win anything because they couldn't find the last shop. 

Ignis looked back, taking in the distance. He then looked at the time on his phone. It had been fifteen minutes.

“Gladio, wait.”

“Something wrong?”

“It's been fifteen minutes.”

“For?”

“The time it took to get here.”

Ignis searched around every shop in the area. None of them had mistletoe hanging at their doors. It had to be here. A silly puzzle such as this was not impossible to solve. 

“Mind telling me what going on?”

Gladio tried to question Ignis but was cut off with a finger to his lips. He grabbed Ignis’ hand as the man in question looked straight ahead at the coffee shop.

“Coffee… let's go.”

“Uh, okay.”

They both scurried off to the coffee shop they had been at earlier. It wasn't crowded, no line forming around the door. The workers were wiping tables, chatting with one another, and taking inventory. Ignis opened the door, looking up immediately. Gladio did as well, noticing the very mistletoe they had been searching for. 

They looked at one another, standing so close. Gladio's hands took hold of Ignis's hips, inching closer to his lover. Ignis took his gaze upward again, reaching for the mistletoe and pulling it downward. As soon as he released it, a familiar victory fanfare sounded off, making the workers jump. 

Servers came up to them, congratulating them for their winnings. Gift cards to multiple shops and a travel mug for free morning coffee for a whole year. 

Gladio stayed glued to Ignis. Not caring for the prizes just yet. 

“Damn Iggy. You did it.”

“It was too easy.”

“I say we celebrate.”

“Sure. I'll give you this one.”

Gladio with a huff and a smirk tilted his head into the long awaited kiss. 

Just as he expected. A sweet coffee kiss, enticing in every way. The server that held their prize basket, left it on the table next to them, smiling as she walked away from the romantic scene.

Ignis deepen the kiss, his arms resting cooly on Gladio's muscled shoulders. 

“Was it everything you wanted for a public display of affection?”

“Iggy. Can't you just say pda? Would it kill ya to-”

“Yes. Yes it would.”

Gladio shook his head with his own 'typical Ignis’ eye roll. They kissed one more time, sweetly with the slightest hint of tongue. Ignis backed away before things got to heated.

“Save that for later, big guy.”

Ignis seductively winked at Gladio as he walked to the counter for more coffee. Gladio just gathered the basket, biting his lip with a quiet moan. He watched Ignis, patient and tall, order his coffee. Every sound around him muted by the gaze in his eyes. Even the way Ignis answered his phone was too much. 

Once the coffee was in his hands, Ignis returned to Gladio. He didn't pick a seat but made sure everything was gathered up and ready to go.

“Gladio?”

“Iggy?”

“Did you hear me? Noct called, said he's at a store and needs… assistance.”

“Oh. Well shit. Better get moving then.”

They walked toward the door, almost exiting without an event. Ignis sharply turned on his heel into Gladio's frame and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

He merely blamed the caffeine from the coffee and mystical powers of the mistletoe for such odd behavior. Not that Gladio made any protests to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short only cause I meant for it to be a prequel to chapter 2! Chapter 4 will be longer!


	4. The Day Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eve of one of the biggest holidays of the year. It all leads to the big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is here!

“It's not hard to organize items into a box. You simply consider the sizes. What goes to the bottom and what goes to the top.”

Ignis placed various objects into a holiday themed box, adding red and green tissue paper here and there. Noctis, chin resting on his palms, watched as his advisor put Prompto's gift box together. Everytime he had tried, he couldn't close up the box and everything looked crammed. So the best solution was to have Ignis help him.

“Tape, Noct.”

Noctis handed packaging tape to Ignis who proceeded to expertly wrap the box without a single mistake. Was there nothing he couldn't do? 

“Ribbon.”

Thin fingers sprawled open, exposing a smooth palm in wait of a roll of ribbon. Noctis placed the red material in his hand and watched as he wrapped it around the box. It was a simple bow yet the look of it was as if it came from a factory. A nice tug and Ignis was done.

“And there you are. One neatly arranged gift box for Prompto.”

“Thanks Iggy. You're a lifesaver.”

“Yes, well, I suppose this isn’t the first time I've saved you from major procrastination. Felt like that ladt history project just happened the other day. The one from four years back.”

“Yeah… Can't believe how time just flies by every year. Feels like yesterday when we were celebrating Gladio's birthday.”

Ignis had returned to the kitchen where he was originally going to spend his time. He smiled as Noct reflected on time. There had been so many memorable moments, including his own first public kiss with Gladio the other night. The years really do fly by in a blink of an eye. 

Noctis yawned before attempting to wrap gifts. Everything he bought, with the exception of the cookware for Ignis, was on his coffee table. Two boxes worth of unique ties for his father was up first. They were simply rectangular and not difficult for a beginner in wrapping. The prince was going to try to do this himself. However tempting, the ever-so helpful, Iggy looked at the counter with his grocery bags.

“Now Noct. Remember not to slide your fingers along the edge of the paper. Even though it's thin, it's still capable of cutting.”

“I know. Sheesh..”

Ignis sighed heavily, placing bags of flour, sugar, sprinkles, and chocolate chips onto the counter.

“Do be careful.”

Noctis gave himself an internal pep talk. He could do this. Just like in the videos he watched. It was simple folding paper and keeping it secure over the stuff. Simple.

He fumbled around with the wrapping paper, rolling out a foot and cutting it off the roll. One box fit perfectly in the center, two sides of the paper easily folding over the top. 

Okay, so far so good. Noctis taped down the paper with long enough strips. He then tried folding the other two sides over. Too short.

“Shit.”

“Language.”

Ignis had his stand mixer setup, measuring cups ready to be used. A quick glance at a pouty prince had him in observation mode. The majority of the gift was wrapped. It wasn't necessary to cut more paper as Noctis was about to do. He simply needed to fold the remaining paper on the wide ends inward then tape it down.

“Not like that Noct. Here-”

The advisor took to Noct's side, guiding him in folding the paper in neatly with just the right amount of tape to keep it from opening. His prince looked at him, wide eyed like an innocent child full of wonder and amazement. He knew that look. It was often given to him when Noctis wanted Ignis to do something.

Ignis looked right into his eyes, something he shouldn't have done. 

“Pretty please Ignis?”

“Absolutely not. I have to bake-”

“I'll help you when you're done! I promise!”

Green eyes blinked. His promise would only go so far once they actually began to bake. Help was help though. Noctis was good about measuring ingredients and performing small tasks he was asked to do. But, he will get sleepy and will want to nap. 

“Very well… Move aside.”

“Thanks.”

“Don't… mention it.”

***2 Hours later***

A knock on the door had Ignis pushing the refrigerator door shut and placing a log of cookie dough on the counter. All the while, he kept his phone between his ear and shoulder. The person on the other line had already hung up a few seconds ago, but while Ignis was multitasking. 

Once his hands were finally free, he put his phone back in his pocket and began his walk to the door. Viewing through his peripherals, a sleeping Noctis laid still on the couch, a small heaving of his chest made him look alive.

“Gladio. Prompto. You two are early.”

Prompto smiled widely, thumbs upping Ignis. Gladio nudged the energetic young man to, “Do it.” At first Ignis was confused till he saw Prompto attempt to put something over Gladio. He tiptoed, at some point looking as if he'd pulled something. The taller men watched him, arms crossed, facial expressions blank. 

Now the blond jumped in place. He got good height this way.

“Better do it while I'm jumping like this. Gets tiring ya know!”

Gladio snatched the item out of the the shorter boy's hand.

“Give me that. I’ll take it from here.”

The big guy hung the, finally visible, mistletoe over Ignis and himself, wrapping an arm around his slender waist and pulling him into his chest.

“Gladio.”

Ignis was met with Gladio's lips against his. The last thing he wanted was to kiss in front of Prompto. Nothing a little tongue couldn't do to distract him from the blond whipping his camera out and taking a picture or two. Ignis played along with Gladio, tangling their tongues. Once a moan came from both of them, Prompto was quick to slide into Noct's apartment and avert his eyes from that mess.

“Was that what you wanted, Gladio?”

“Mmhm.”

“Good.”

Ignis smirked before tapping on the big guy’s chest. They walked in, Gladio smiling like a teen after his first kiss. Prompto had made it to Noctis on the couch, his camera at the ready again. Quietly, he put reusable bags full of wrapped up boxes down and pressed gently down on his camera. 

The flash he had set went off, stirring Noctis out of his sleep. The prince rubbed his eyes, sitting up with an awkward groan. His arms went up in a stretch, his shirt pulling up to expose his lean body. 

“What's going on?”

Noctis asked, sounding nearly inaudible to Prompto and Gladio. Speaking of, the big guy pulled Noctis up, unexpectedly, off the couch and onto his sleepy feet. His best friend held him up, laughing at the sight of half awake Noctis looking like a guy drunk off snoozing.

Ignis pinched Gladio's arm for messing with their prince and pointed to the log of dough on the counter. Gladio knew the drill and made way to the kitchen to prepare the next batch of cookies. For some odd reason, he was really good with handling sugar cookie dough and cutting perfect rounds as if they were pre cut from the store. Decorating them was even better.

Ignis poured coffee for everyone, handing the first mug to Noctis. 

“How long was I out?”

“Two hours and twenty-four minutes.”

Another groan had Prompto rubbing Noct's back, helping him hold up his mug to his lips. 

***

Everything was lively now. Ignis had baked a ton of cookies for gifting and had everyone packing them up in tin canisters. Prompto took pictures, some flattering, some not so much. Gladio, grouchy because he was the victim of a poorly angled shot. Ignis was helping Noctis tie a bow on one of the tin containers, eventually doing all of the bows to each box because, “Don't do it that way. You're doing it wrong. Ugh, let me do it, I know what I'm doing, give it here.”

Then came dinner. Everyone wanted to help Ignis. It was unusual since, the years before, they never did. Prompto washed previously used utensils and dinnerware, hand drying and placing each to their respective areas in the cupboards.

Gladio had chopped up herbs and vegetables, also volunteering himself to carve the roast. He sharpened the carving knife and even offered to do the first slice together as a group. Ignis beamed with delight toward Gladio and everyone was stunned with the I'm. It was rare when Ignis smiled, let alone drop a sudden joyous expression on everyone. 

Noctis had been at the table when he saw it happened. Plates, cutlery, cups and napkins were set up. Cloth napkins folded into festive trees, holiday colored centerpiece straightened out in the center of the table. Noctis hurried over to the kitchen. 

“What is even going on?”

Ignis paused after asking. Prompto and Noctis looked at him with soft gazes. Gladio smiled at his lover, placing a kiss on his forehead, two hugs coming from two different directions. 

“Its our way of saying thanks, Iggy.”

Gladio's deep voice was perfectly volumed in Ignis's ear. 

“Yeah! Even for me! I mean, you make awesome meals and take care of me when I stay over! Why not give back to you!”

Prompto hugged Ignis tighter, a big smile rubbing against the taller man's shoulder.

“We couldn't function without you, Iggy… and… I know, at times, I can… be trying…”

Noctis hesitated at first, unsure of how to express his gratitude. 

“Look! The first time I tried showing some form of gratitude, I epically failed. But now. It's even better. So um… thank you… Ignis. Thanks for everything.”

Ignis caught glimpses of everyone. He was just doing his job. Doing his best to be a supportive partner, a gracious host to company, advising his young prince the best to his abilities. Was that really cause for this outburst of gratitude?

“Here Iggy. Take the knife.”

Gladio handed the Carver to ignis. He graciously accepted it as he felt tears beginning to form. Prompto and Noctis, who were still attached to him, placed a single hand over his on the knife, Gladio following with his large grasp. They pushed the blade, together, down onto the roast and carved off the first slice.

The meat was juicy and tender. Spices filling the air made everyone's stomach growled with delight. The vegetables were tender and herbs infused with the savory aroma of the roast. Mouths watered and rumblings got louder.

“Well now…” Ignis began. “ I'll just… carve the rest so we can eat already.”

“No. Noct is going to show you to your seat and I'll serve you.”

Gladio lightly shoved Ignis and Noctis away. He began platting the plate for Ignis who was shown to his seat. This was a somewhat awkward moment for Ignis since he was typically last to eat anything. Perhaps it be good for Gladio to know the feeling of eating cold food while everyone asks for seconds.

Prompto poured some wine in the glasses, even cutting up some bread and serving a salad that Ignis had prepared beforehand. Noctis brought the plate for Ignis, a nice steam floating into the air from the oven baked roast. The presentation was heart warming, even with short carrot sticks arranged in a heart. 

How could the rest of this day get any better? Gladio brought the remainder of the carved roast to the center of the table. Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis sat around the table, laughing and recalling every embarrassing moment that lead to this evening.

One glass of wine lead to two. Then three and then a count that was lost to time. Somehow, Prompto was riding around on Gladio's back, Noctis was making food people with the veggies he never ate, and Ignis was on the verge of completing the greatest chocolate chip, gingerbread house and family ever.

In the end, the four men found themselves crushing Ignis's hard work, dropping Prompto on the ground, and daring Noctis to behead one of his veggie people with his teeth. The place was a sticky, scattered mess.

Yet, through the whole wreck, they managed to cuddle up against the couch. Noctis laid his head on Ignis's lap, letting him caress his hair. Prompto took pictures as he ate through remainders of cookie walls. He eventually ended up on top of Noctis who held onto him like a child with his security blanket. Gladio sat beside Ignis. He kept a steady palm on his thigh, a kiss or two to his temple every now and again. The big guy read through a catalog full of tactical and training supply. 

“Prompto?”

The sudden mention of his name had the blond pop his head up from Noctis's chest. He looked up seeing a partially blushing Ignis had called for him. Even though it usually spurred him on, Prompto took a picture of the rare phenomenon. To his surprise, he only received a small tap on his forehead. 

“What's up Igsters?”

“Could you bring the gifts over please?”

“Oh! So when we wake up, we can open gifts!”

“Precisely.”

Prompto scurried to his feet to gather all the gifts. Ignis looked down at his lap to see the prince already fast asleep. His sleeping face reminded him of when they were children. The first time he ever opened a gift that came from him. It was a wooden puzzle that pictured a kitten and puppy when completed. He loved it. 

“Sure is an angel when he's sleeping.”

Gladio looked on over the advisors shoulder. He took in the sight of the young man, eyelids peacefully shut, a quiet, little snore escaping him. 

“With a perfect little halo…”

“You okay Iggy?”

“Yes. I'm quite alright.”

In the background, Prompto was arranging gifts under a short little tree decorated in colorful ornaments and a few tiny pieces of cookie.

“I got you an actual gift this year.”

Gladio rested his head against the disheveled hair of Ignis. He put the magazine aside to completely wrap the smaller man up in his arms. 

“I rather like the stalkings you put together. It's fascinating how neat you become during the holidays.”

“What can I say? I'm a sucker for gift giving.”

Prompto finished and returned with two little gifts. His smile was so bright as he handed them to Ignis and Gladio. They took their respective gifts, waiting for an explanation from the cheerful blond.

“Open mine right now. They're really uneventful but… I mean… maybe you'll really like them…”

“You didn't have to get me anything, Prompto. Really.”

Ignis began tearing off the wrapping, Gladio following his lead. A simple little box revealed itself, a shiny cardboard of sorts. 

“It's a bff kind of thing.”

Again, Ignis took the initiative and removed the lid. Gladio peeked into the box. A silver moogle charm with Gladio's initials hung off a keychain that was also made of silver. One of the hands looked trimmed to fit into or with something. The big guy, noticing, opened his box and noticed he had the same gift but with Ignis's initials. They put their charms together, revealing two moogles holding hands.

“Do you guys like it?”

Prompto was nervous till their instant smiles assured him. 

“This is badass. Thanks.”

“It's a charming gift, Prompto. Thank you.”

“Awesome!”

The blond yawned, finally feeling sleep hitting him like a boulder. Ignis checked the time on his phone. So much time had passed and it was already midnight. He got up, carefully putting Noct's head on to Gladio's arm. Carefully, Gladio swept him up into his arms and took the prince to his room. Ignis and Prompto followed. 

The blond ended up staying with Noctis. They were both out for the night, most likely going to have headaches in the morning. Gladio walked Ignis to the guest room. 

“I'm gonna get started with cleaning.”

“No. I'll do it tomorrow. Come to bed.”

“Nuh-uh. You go to bed. I can handle whatever the hell we did out there.”

Ignis pulled Gladio close to him. Those green eyes stared deep into his eyes. Gladio knew that look.

“You're It can wait till tomorrow.”

***9am***

“Good morning, Noct.”

“Hey… Ignis… ugh…”

“There's toast and ginger tea on the counter for you. Eat up. You have gifts to unwrap.”

The morning seemed slow to Noctis. He was hungover but got plenty of rest. Prompto had been glued to his side and escape was difficult. When he was finally able to get away, he rolled off the bed. It wouldn't have hurt had he not been so hungover.

Ginger tea was the worst but Noctis shot it down his throat. 

“Morrrrning.”

“Good morning Prompto.”

Prompto immediately noticed the keychain he gave Ignis hanging off a loop on his pants. He was suddenly met with Iggy's gaze, nodding in thanks to the blond. 

The two young adults ate toast in silence, once in a while giving each other cute glances and playing footsies. It was Noctis who first noticed the spotless table they sat at. Last night, it was covered in food. Then Prompto noticed the floors were shiny and the lemon scented cleaning solution floating in the air. 

“Um… Hey Specs?”

“Yes Noct?”

“Did you clean?”

“Perhaps.”

The advisor smiled at his younger peers before finishing up with his dishwashing. At the same time, Gladio walked through the front door with a box of cupcakes and a case of soft drinks. 

“That didn't take you long? Was everyone awake already?”

“Yeah. Iris made us cupcakes and Jared gave us a six pack of root beers. Should've seen the look on Talcott's face when he opened your gift. Little guy loved it.”

“Good. Glad he's having a good time. Those two over there are definitely hungover.”

Gladio smirked at the news, walking arrogantly toward Noctis and Prompto. The boys rolled their eyes. Jokes were inevitable. But no. Gladio opted for something different. Something he thought was better.

“MORNING, BOYS!”

The big guy yelled and slammed his hands down on the table, making Noct and Prompto cover their ears and hiss at him. He laughed loudly, admiring his handy work. 

“Sorry. Couldn't help myself.”

Ignis smacked Gladio with his kitchen towel, also hissing at him.

“Don't do that.”

“Ow. It's funny. Sorry. Ow, ow, ow.”

Gladio received a plethora of hits from the other three. Ultimately, he retreated to the kitchen where he fixed himself a cup of coffee helped himself to a cupcake.

The breakfast seemed to have helped, for immediately after, everyone was at the gifts. Noctis gave Prompto his in a flash. He urged his friend to hurry up and open it. 

Gladio and Ignis, on the other hand, opened what Noctis gave them. A thirty can cooler. The same one Gladio had been eyeing for the longest time. It was perfect. Ignis, shocked at the size of his gift, unwrapped it swiftly and without much of a mess. The copper cooking set Noctis and Prompto fought an old lady, and a mob of fans, for.

“Guess he wants me to cook more often.”

Gladio laughed, handing Ignis the gift he got him.

“Okay. Not gonna lie but, I also made you a stalking. Do technically, you're getting two things.”

“Oh, well, thank you Gladio. You know you really don't have to-”

“Don't say it. Just open.”

Ignis chuckled as he once again tore the paper off in one swipe. It was a black box, wood, based on its texture and weight. His name was carved into it, another sure sign of it being wood. He opened it by pulling the little latch downward. A glare bounced into his eyes causing some fluttered blinking. Once Ignis caught sight of what it was, he immediately shot his eyes to Gladio.

“Daggers?”

“Yeah. They're special though. They're made with a lightweight metal with close attention to detail on the hilts and a translation of your name on the blades. They're a bit more for show but, you can definitely kill people with it.”

That last bit had Iggy giving off his “typical Gladio” vibes. He took one out, feeling the weight. His hand gripped it nicely, comfortably. The blades fit him well.

“They're gorgeous in every way, Gladiolus.”

“Yeah? Cool. And, I didn't plan this but, you can put the keychain Prompto gave us on the loop at the base of the hilt.”

Ignis examined the area Gladio spoke of. Immediately, he removed his charm from his belt loop and attached it to his dagger.

Gladio went to work shredding up the paper on his gifts. Somehow, he managed to make a one inch pile with just one gift.

“Holy shit. You actually got me a back massager.”

“Yes. And after receiving your gift, I now feel inadequate.”

“Fuck no. This is perfect. Cause when we're not together, this baby is gonna save my life. Trust me. You know how much I need this!”

Ignis smiled. Gladio's excitement was contagious and he couldn't help but lean forward to kiss him. He was glad Gladio liked his gift. From what Ignis could tell from peering over the guys shoulder, the boys were enjoying their things. While Noctis held onto the unwrapped gift from Prompto, he watched as his best friend opened his from the prince.

For sure it was a box. Simple in it's festive design and easy to tear open when one can't find the tape that binds it. Tissue paper was thrown out and Prompto's excited expression turned into shock.

“Noct…. Dude… I can't…”

Prompto pulled out the first of five gifts. A heavy duty, weather proof camera bag. Plenty of room for his camera, lenses, and…

“Is this a lense!?”

“Nope. Look again.”

Glimmering eyes scanned the box looking for the item name. In big bold letters, it said, CAMERA LENS MUG. It was literally a mug. This could probably get put into the bag also. There was enough space accessories so the mug could definitely fit.

The next item he pulled looked like a pen. 

“It's a lens cleaner. Thought it might come in handy for you.”

Prompto was out of this world at this point and pulled the rest of the stuff out. Food design lens caps, a holster for his camera and a tee shirt that read, I Shoot People. His blushed, freckled face shot up in pure joy. Prompto shoved himself at Noct, hugging him so tight, he popped his back. 

“This is too much Noct. I mean… why did you get me so much? The bag alone as awesome!”

“Yeah…”

“Seriously. Noct. I don't even think my gift compares.”

“This isn't a comparison thing…. Let's see it then.”

Prompto cringed as Noctis opened his gift. His fingers made quick work of the paper. He held a shiny, cardboard box in his hand, immediately opening it to reveal a silver chocobo charm keychain. The letters, P.A. were engraved on it. It looked weird since the beak looked to see missing.

“This is interesting. A chocobo?”

The blond pulled his chocobo charm out with Noct's initials on his. He pieced together the charms, showing Noctis what it truly was.

“Prompto…”

“Its nothing like what you gave me but-”

Noctis loved it. It was the best gift ever and nothing could beat it. He grabbed his beloved best friend and kissed him before he continued to think his gift sucks. It didn't. 

The prince, with all his heart loved his charm that showed his love for Prompto. It was the sweetest gift that connected them no matter what. All he wants is his chocobo loving friend. The one that takes a ton of pictures and smiles as bright as the sun. He makes him feel understood and complete.

It was the same for the advisor and shield in their early twenties. Four years officially, on this day, together. Gladio had taken him to his place to help his little sister decorate and have the place ready for when their father returned. When all head said and done, as they exited through the front door, Gladio noticed mistletoe that wasn't there before. 

Ignis, though he wasn't going to protest it, was going to start an original story on the thing hanging above them. However, Gladio kissed him before it could happen and asked him to be his boyfriend for the long haul. 

If they could, they'd waste the days away in each other's arms drinking hot coffee, reading a book, and never letting go. Gladio held so much respect for Iggy, much like Noct, that he always wanted to show appreciation. 

The holidays with these boys were something else but mainly special. The shopping, the gifting, the cooking, and the getting together was always just a start. As the month ends, they still have each other to look to. Always ready to love, laugh or cry when need be. They were bros, through and through. When night came, and all went to bed, they held this merry christmas day in their hearts as one to remember always and prepared for the new year to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to every one of you! Whether you're alone or with others, I hope you have a wonderful rest of 2017! Remember, there is always someone who cares about you out there! Even someone as random as me! Be safe, have fun, don't lift someone onto your shoulders when you're drunk (or do! Just don't forget to record what happens!) And remember it's the thought that counts!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this won't be 16 chapters long like my last series. I just want to do something fluffy! So enjoy and happy holidays!


End file.
